mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Immortals (2011 film)
Immortals is an epic fantasy action-adventure film loosely based on the Greek myths of Theseus, the Minotaur and the Titanomachy. It was directed by Tarsem Singh and starring Henry Cavill, Freida Pinto, and Mickey Rourke, also starring Luke Evans, Steve Byers, Kellan Lutz, Joseph Morgan, Stephen Dorff, Daniel Sharman, Alan Van Sprang, Isabel Lucas, Corey Sevier, and John Hurt. It was previously named Dawn of War and War of the gods before being officially named Immortals. Cast * Henry Cavill as Theseus, the mortal chosen by Zeus to fight evil. * Stephen Dorff as Stavros, a cunning thief who joins Theseus on his quest. * Luke Evans as Zeus, King of the gods. * Isabel Lucas as Athena * Kellan Lutz as Poseidon, the primordial god of the Sea. * Freida Pinto as Phaedra, an Oracle priestess who joins Theseus on his quest. * Mickey Rourke as King Hyperion * John Hurt as Old Man, a disguise used by Zeus to interact with mortals. * Joseph Morgan as Lysander, a traitorous Athenian soldier who joins King Hyperion. * Peter Stebbings as Helios, an Athenian general. * Daniel Sharman as Ares, god of War. * Anne Day-Jones as Aethra, mother of Theseus. * Greg Bryk as Nycomedes, a monk in service to Phaedra. * Corey Sevier as Apollo, god of Light. * Steve Byers as Heracles, the god who forged the Epirus Bow * Robert Maillet as Minotaur, Hyperion's most deadly henchman, who is not a mythical creature and instead is a man who wears a metal bull mask. * Romano Orzari as Icarus, an Athenian soldier. * Alan Van Sprang as Dareios, a slave who joins Theseus on his quest. * Stephen McHattie as Cassander, the King of the Hellenics * Mark Margolis as The New Priest * Robert Naylor as a young Theseus. * Gage Munroe as Acamas, son of Theseus and Phaedra. Release The film was released in 2D and in 3-D (using the Real D 3D and Digital 3D formats, rather than converting the film from 2D to 3D) on November 11, 2011 by Universal Pictures and Relativity Media. Mythology References Just as in the myths, Theseus is the one who slayed the Minotaur when confronting him inside the labyrinth. Theseus' skills and prowess are just as astonishing as in mythology. Differences On the film, Theseus is shown to have fought the army of Hyperion, but according to records, the only army Theseus fought was that of the Amazons. Theseus great skills and abilities come from training with a human-disguised Zeus, while in myth, his abilities are product of his godly heritage, which is been the demigod son of Poseidon. Also Hyperion is a Titan, not a human. Another difference to mythology, is that the movie features the Epirus' bow, a godly weapon, however such a weapon is not mentioned in mythology whatsoever. Featured items *Epirus' Bow (no record of it in myth) *Hermes' Sandals *Poseidon's Trident *Winged Helmet Featured locations *Olympus *Tartaros Epirus' Bow The Epirus' Bow was forged from the divine wood of the Epirus' tree, therefore the bow itself is everything but ordinary, been magical/divine in nature. It generates it's own set of arrows, with no need for physical ones. When the bow's string is pulled by the user, the bow creates light-based arrows which when shot, hit their target with great concussive force. The arrows themselves are not subject to any laws of physics, as when Theseus fired 4 of them when rescuing Phaedra and Stavros, he did not raise the bow for the arrows to fall into their targets because of the gravity, instead he aimed straight as if the targets were just a few meters away. Ordinary arrows released from a real bow would have fall before getting to their destination. Ultimately the arrows demonstrate to create their own gravity and acceleration. Soundtrack The score for the film was composed by Trevor Morris and was released on the 8th of November of 2011. Total Album Time: Unknown Expanded universe Relativity Digital released a giant-sized 100 pages graphic novel entitled Immortals: Gods and Heroes, which gives a deeper view into the Immortals universe explaining the origins for various characters portrayed in the film, including Hyperion, Theseus, Zeus, the Minotaur and Poseidon among others. Awards and nominations References Gallery Theseus2.jpg|Theseus Phaedra.jpg|Phaedra Hyperion1.jpg|Hyperion Athena.jpg|Athena Poseidon34.jpg|Poseidon Zeus2.jpg|Zeus Ares4.jpg|Ares Category:Mythology in films Category:Greek mythology in films